joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Sue (Real Version)
Who is Mary Sue? That’s for me to know and you to read this article about. Mary Sue is so special and all powerful because she can do anything. It doesn’t matter how powerful you are Mary Sue can beat you! Don’t try to illegitimate this article Mary Sue will prevent you from doing that with her awesomeness! Lol Mary Sue best character. Stats Tier: Like Mary Sue needs such a thing. She’s already the most powerful character ever. Ever no joke your character has already been defeated. No stomps though because that means it's unfair. Name: Mary Sue the First the half dragon godess of alantis and christmas of Io Hub and super good at deep Io the best princess in all of the universe who can beat you in a 1v1 Gender: There is only 0 genders, (Actual Note: This isn’t serious, don’t be judgemental of others because of their preferred pronouns or self-identification. If you are one of these people don’t be ashamed of yourself no matter what.) so obviously fruit snacks. Classification: The strongest character ever! (Even Io Hub can’t defeat Mary Sue) Powers and Abilities: Logic Manipulation, FANDOM manipulation, Thread Decay, Always Winning, unswappable stats, Takes the powers of those she kills, unattackable due to dodging, Defeating Io Hub, all powers, Admin manipulation, Infinite no-selling attacks, killing the unkilliable, being cute, impressing everyone, Reality Warping, Trivialism, Speshulness, Very cool name skill. Being more powerful than Io Hub. Attack Potency: Mary Sue Level (Feats give her at least Giwt Level+ Because she killed him and every other Io Hub member, as well as killing The Jellyfish of Reality and The Biggest Fish) Striking Strength: Can kill or defeat anyone, so Mary Sue Level. Speed: Caught up to and fatally wounded Biddi, so Mary Sue Level. Powers and Abilities: ''' * Mary Sue Time: Comes back to life on the brink of death and becomes unbeatable no matter what. * Anti-Fandom: Any Anime, Undertale, Homestuck, FNAF, and Common Ground characters get Instantly destroyed. Oh and movie characters too. * Lol No U: Mary Sue no sells any logical attempt to deconstruct her profile and powers, and anyone who tries to instantly fails. * God Absolute: Mary Sue is by definition, the strongest character, as well as the longest running popular meme. Any character who tries to face Mary Sue in battle, and had any variation of: Infinity Spam, Negative Percentages, Memes, Real Life celebrities, or is a meme version of a canon character loses their powers and Mary Sue gains their powers. Also, any “godmodes” cannot damage Mary Sue. '''Weaknesses: None, of course. Mary Sue doesn’t have weaknesses. A document recording each and every causality in Mary Sue’s Holiday Hub Massacre: (WIP) Theme Song: EPIC ANIME song style11222888283!!!111 Battles Notable Wins Hostless (Deathlock form was used, settled on the JBW discord.) Notable Losses The Biggest Fish (Mary Sue quite literally unraveled into macaroni spaghetti.) Protectors of the Plot Continuum (Got assasinated) InconclusivesCategory:Characters Category:Mary Sues Category:Homefic Category:Destroyed own feedback loop Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Logic Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers